


Yeehaw AU

by Milki_Stars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, Farmer Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Stripper Shiro (Voltron), Supportive Keith (Voltron), Yeehaw AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milki_Stars/pseuds/Milki_Stars
Summary: Shiro accidentally runs over a rabbit which leads to a discussion about his and Keith's future together.





	Yeehaw AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buffshiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffshiro/gifts).



> A short little drabble for [buffshiro](https://twitter.com/buffshiro?ref_src=twsrc%5Egoogle%7Ctwcamp%5Eserp%7Ctwgr%5Eauthor)  
> Their AU is the most purest thing in the world please show them some love.

Keith wiped beads sweat from his brow, just finished baking a cake for Shiro. He’d be home any minute from another long night at the club. He wanted to do something nice for his fiance. Shiro had been picking up extra shifts at the club so they could add extra funds for their wedding. Keith was piping an _I love you_ onto the cake when a gentle peep disturbed the process. Giada was pecking at Keith’s boots, trying to get his attention.

 

“What are you doing up? Your papa is going to skin me if he knows you’re still awake at this time of night.”

 

Giada kept peeping, wanting Keith to pick her up. He fell into her convincing peeps, and finally reached down to pick her up.

 

“You want to help me do you?” He asked the chick. She chirped in an answer. Keith placed the chick on the counter and pet her head. “Alright, you can help.” Giada began to peck at the container of strawberries next to the mixing bowl used for the cake batter.

 

“I already put strawberries in the cake.”

 

Giada blinked and chirped at him.

 

“You want me to put them on the cake?” Keith asked. If Shiro could see this interaction, he’d be filming it, wanting to keep it forever despite Keith’s embarrassment. Giada kept pecking at the strawberry container, opinion unyielding.

 

“That’s too much strawberry though.” Giada stopped pecking the container and went for the cake instead.

“Okay! Okay! I’ll put strawberries on the cake.” Keith proclaimed, gently nudging her away from his masterpiece. “You sure are something else, chick.”

 

Keith went to the fridge and took out the blueberries he got from his mother’s patch. He grabbed a handful and popped them into his mouth. His mother’s blueberries always tasted sweeter than store bought ones. She said it was the love she put into them, and Keith agreed. Giada chirped again and Keith offered her one to which she began to eat. He hoped that would distract her while he began to decorate the cake with the fruits.

 

Soon, he was finished. He stepped back to admire his work. Giada was still eating her blueberry when his phone rang. Keith beamed when he saw it was Shiro. He had been missing his voice all day, but when he answered, Shiro’s warm voice was one of distress.

 

“K-Keith?! Are you there?!” Shiro sniffled.

 

“I’m here honey, calm down. Tell me what happened.” Keith began to grab his hat and keys before Shiro even told him what was wrong. Shiro took a shaky breath over the line and explained.

 

“I was on my way home, a-and something jumped out in front of the car and I c-couldn’t stop.” He croaked.

 

Uneasiness flooded Keith’s veins. He was worried about Shiro dearly after hearing how broken his voice was. “Stay in the car, I’m on my way. Do you know where you’re at?”

 

There was some shuffling on the line. “I’m on the main road before the dirt one that leads to the farm.” Tears started to fall from Shiro’s eyes that Keith could hear. He got in his truck, started it and began to drive to where Shiro had said he was at.

 

“Will you stay on the phone?” Shiro choked.

 

“Of course I will baby. I’ll be there shortly, okay?” Keith answered. He drove over the speed limit, not caring if he got pulled over. He spoke soft words of reassurement to Shiro as he drove, trying to ease some of his partner’s discomfort. In less than ten minutes, Keith saw Shiro’s headlights  casting a beam on the road. Bathed in fluorescent light was a small figure. He pulled his truck to the side of the road and stepped out. As he made his way to the scene, he saw that the small figure was a rabbit.

 

From Keith’s observation, the rabbit looked fairly young. He stripped his flannel, revealing his white tank top underneath. He eased his way to the injured animal, tenderly wrapping it in his flannel. It started to get skittish, to which Keith responded to with gentle coos. Shiro saw Keith with the bundle and practically jumped out of his car.

 

“Oh my god! Oh my god!” Shiro wept. His eyes were splotchy and there were streams of dried tears painting his cheeks.  Head in his hands, he began to cry again. “I killed it Keith! It’s dead and I killed it!”

 

Despite Shiro’s hard exterior, he had the heart and compassion of an angel. Parts of Keith couldn’t believe he was bawling over a rabbit, but that’s what Keith loved about him. Shiro was a delicate flower, always loving.

 

Keith shifted the rabbit so that it was in his left arm, and placed the right one around Shiro’s waist, pulling them closer.

 

‘Sweet-pea you didn’t kill it.”

 

Shiro looked up, eyes puffy. “I didn’t?”

 

“No you just nicked it pretty good, see?” Keith readjusted his hold, revealing the rabbit to him. It’s leg was broken and some skin had been scraped off. With some medical attention and love, it’d make a full recovery.  “Let’s go take it to the emergency vet clinic, okay? I’m sure it’ll be alright.”

 

Shiro nodded. He pet the rabbit tenderly on it’s head. “Thank you for coming out here. I know I tend to overreact, but-”

 

Keith placed a kiss on Shiro’s cheek. “Don’t worry about it sweetie. Caring about something this small is nothing to be ashamed about. It just shows how wonderful of a person you are.”

 

Shiro sniffled, wiping away his tears.

 

“Are you going to be able to drive?” Keith asked.

 

Shiro let out a wet chuckle. “ Yeah I'll be alright. I can't believe I was crying over a rabbit.” Keith reached for Shiro's hand and gave a reassuring squeeze.

 

“Do you want me to go to the vet and you go on ahead home? I'm sure you're worn out.”

 

Shiro shook his head. “Let's go together. I'll follow you there.” Shiro placed a parting kiss on Keith's lips, and they both got in their respective vehicles. Keith took the lead and Shiro followed behind as they made their way to the vet clinic.

  
  
  


In the vet waiting room, Shiro took the rabbit from Keith’s hold. To Keith, Shiro looked like a mother holding her newborn infant. He looked at the engagement ring on Shiro’s finger and began to ponder their future. _Would we have kids or maybe foster?_ While watching Shiro pet the rabbit, Keith blurted a question.

 

“Do you like babies?” Keith's face flushed, which earned a amused smirk from his partner.

 

“I think they're cute with their fat cheeks and tiny fingers.” Shiro readjusted his hold on the rabbit, turning to fully face Keith. “Why do you ask, babe?”

 

Keith looked around nervously, trying to word his careful reply. “W-well I was thinking, after we're married, we could maybe adopt.”

 

Shiro smiled at him, but then began to look down. “I think the farm is a perfect place to raise a family, but what about my job? It wouldn't be ideal for us.”

 

Keith thought hard, trying to find a right answer. “Stripping makes you happy doesn't it?”

 

Shiro nods. “It does, but Keith it wouldn't be-”

 

Keith squeezes his hand, gazing deeply into his eyes. “There is absolutely nothing wrong with being a stripper and a father. To others it seems unethical and wrong, but it doesn't matter what others think. I know you, and our family and friends know you. You have so much love in your heart and being a stripper doesn't change that. I know that no matter what job you have, you would make an excellent father.”

 

Keith smiled and clutched Shiro's hand tighter. “Just ask Giada, she thinks you're the most amazing papa.”

Tears formed in Shiro's eyes. “You really mean that?”

 

“Of course I do. There's nothing wrong with being a stripper. And if anyone says any different I'll shoot ‘em.”  

 

Shiro laughs and kisses Keith, now both cradling the rabbit.

 

A veterinarian calls the couple to an exam room and begins the check-up on the rabbit. While taking x-rays and blood samples in another room, Keith tells a nurse what happened after she questioned how the rabbit sustained the injuries. After what seems like hours, a very sleepy bunny is returned to them, cast and bandages covering it's hind leg.

 

“The rabbit is very lucky. We didn't have to proceed with a surgery because the break wasn't terrible.”

 

The nurse wrapped a clean towel around the bunny and handed it to Shiro. “We placed a splint, cleaned her wounds, and gave her a mild sedative so she doesn't stress out overnight.”

 

Shiro and Keith thanked the nurse. She gave them a pamphlet for aftercare, set up a payment plan for the expenses and sent them off.

 

Before either of them knew it, they were both pulling onto the farm. They parked and Keith went to Shiro's side.

 

“We'll place her in a box by the bed tonight, give her some food and water, make sure she's comfortable.” Keith said.

 

Shiro looked down at the sleeping bunny in his arms as Keith opened the door to their house. “What should we name her?”

 

“GIADA!” Keith bellowed.

 

“We can't have two Giadas, there can only be one.” Shiro said, not noticing.

 

Keith ran over to the kitchen counter where a frosting covered chick lay dozing.

 

“Look what she did! She ruined the cake I made for you!” Keith's beautiful handcrafted cake laid on the counter destroyed. It looked like Giada got on top of it to pluck the strawberries and blueberries off to eat.

 

Shiro's warm laughter filled the house. Keith put the peeping chick in the kitchen sink to have a bath.

 

“If Shiro didn't love you so much you'd be a chicken nugget right now.”  Keith grumbled.

 

This earned Keith a playful nudge. Shiro had put the sleeping rabbit down on the couch and was now beside Keith at the counter. He dipped his finger deep into the cake on an untouched side and tasted it.

 

“This is really good, despite the destruction Giada did to it.” Shiro giggled.

 

Together, Keith and Shiro washed the chick clean of frosting and dried her off, transforming her into a fluffy ball. With Keith holding the rabbit, and Shiro holding Giada, they made their way upstairs to the bedroom.

 

Keith set up a bed in a extra box for the bunny filling it with blankets and stuffed animals, while Shiro placed his spoiled chick on her plush nest in the corner of the room.

 

They undressed and crawled into bed together. Keith on his back while Shiro's head used his chest as a pillow. The curtains were pulled back, and moonlight bathed the couple in a dreamy glow.

 

Shiro let out a yawn, snuggling closer to Keith's warm toned body. “What did I do to deserve such a wonderful family?”

 

Keith hummed, stroking Shiro's starlight hair. He placed a tender kiss on his forehead. “You didn't do anything except be yourself, which is more than enough.”

 

Shiro smiled in the dark, Keith's steady heartbeat lulling him to sleep.

 

“I love you so much Keith.” Shiro whispered.

 

“I love you too Shiro, more than you'll ever know.” Keith whispered back.  

  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks. i'm still learning how to write fics.


End file.
